The Lake
by anyankasfaithforwillow
Summary: Spencer is on vacation and Ashley's a local. Fun times ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have a new story! good news is that it's finished so no waiting forever for an ending! yayaya**

**Hope you like it!**

The Lake.

The one place I'm 100% happy.

Where my family actually acts like a family, no tours in the way or my moms bitchiness.

Everyone throws their problems aside, no drama, just 10 days of pure happiness.

So right after I graduated I moved out here, not to my parents liking.

There was the whole, me getting into four colleges thing, and them "having the money to pay for it" blah blah, whatever I had a trust fund.

I got an apartment and a job...which I'm going to right now.

I wait tables. It's fun, easy, and I make a lot of money in tips.

What can I say I'm a people person.

So I get to work and it's not as packed as usual...guess Ill have to work my charm on the tables I do get.

It's all good, like I said "people person."

My manager tells me what my section is today and I get started with a whole two tables! That's sarcasm.

I get some drinks for table one and head to table two which is a family. This could be a good table, dads usually tip well, they have those weird ways with waiters.

I don't know, but every dad does it.

I walk up and am met with a good looking bunch. The dad looks up at me, "Hey there."

"Hey, welcome. How are you guys doing today?" I say looking around at what looks like his wife, 2 daughters, a son and maybe a friend or another daughter.

they all nod and some give a response of "good" and "fine."

I'm about to ask what they want to drink when Madison walks by and says with a laugh, "Hey, way to ruin last night with those stupid TV show references."

"Hey! You watch 'Veronica Mars' too!"

"Yeah because you forced me! Nobody else knows what the hell that is!"

"Whatever. they should know. Oh and Aiden knew what 'Buffy' was."

"I doubt he watched for the story lines.. and anyways he was my date!"

"Whatever, I cant help it if nobody watches good TV anymore, Jeez! I'm with customers stop talking to me!" I say while pushing her away.

"Haha fine. I'll just make fun of you for it later." she says with a sweet smile.

"LOSER!" I yell after her and turn back to my table, " Ha sorry about that, I swear there's something wrong with her." they laugh.

Ok they are not mad, that's good.

One of the daughters speaks up. She looks about my age, blonde, cute, gorgeous eyes, "I watch those shows."

"what?" I say

"'Veronica Mars' and 'Buffy', they are like two of my favorite shows."

"Yeah she's kinda obsessed!" Her brother pipes in.

"Glen!" She yells and hits him on the arm. She turns back to me with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

I smile, "Hey I get it. It's easy to get obsessed when it comes to those shows."

She smiles at me then her friend pulls her closer to her..Guess she is more then a friend... and a little possessive.

Riggghhhttt...

I turn back to the table.

"Sooo, drinks?"

they all tell me what they want, and I go and get there order while checking on my other tables.

I get back to their table and give them there drinks, "are you guys ready to order or do you need a little bit more time?" I ask.

"I think we are ready," the mom says. so I go around the table getting their orders and am left with the blonde. "Sorry I don't know what I want!" She laughs.

"Well the burgers are good...I eat here almost everyday and am not sick of them." I say with a smile.

She looks up and smiles back, "Thanks but that's actually what I'm stuck on, I don't know what burger to get...hmmm hooww about theee 'southwestern burger'."

"That's my favorite, good choice," I say with a wink.. ooohhh and the evil glare from the girlfriend! I should really stop myself from flirting with customers...but its just so fun...especially with this blonde.

I get another smile from her and I leave the table to place my orders in. As I'm waiting Madison walks up to me, "Hey chica what are you staring at?"

oohh I'm caught haha my bad. "That blonde over there," I say while I point her out.

Madison nods "Oh that one over there...with the GIRLFRIEND!" she says/yells.

"Hey! 1. You don't know if that's her girlfriend and 2. I'm just looking, there's no harm in that." She is being ridiculous.

"Ha yeah just looking...darling I saw those eyes of yours sparkle when she said she watched those nerdy TV shows." What the fuck is she talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She is so weird.

"Don't pretend with me," she says while looking me straight in the eye.

"No I mean..I KNOW what your talking about just...why the fuck are you talking like a 19 year old wannabe poet...Sparkling? Really?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of all that, that is what you want to talk about? really! ? Hahaha stop avoiding loser!" She says and then sticks her tongue out at me.

"Whatever Madison, stop trying to make nothing into something." She always does this...trying to make drama...or set me up...just butting into my life really.

"Oh, you get that from one of your TV shows!" God Latino women are so...crazy.

"Sometimes you make no fucking sense," I say. she starts to laugh hysterically. Its kind of freaking me out so I walk away and go check on my tables.

The families food is ready so I bring it to them and hand it out. "Ok enjoy and I'll be back in a little to check on you," I say then nudge the blonde,  
"Hey watch out for that burger, you'll be full but for some reason you'll keep eating... You know how much exercising I have to do to keep from gaining 50 pounds because of it!" I say with a laugh.

She laughs to...oh wait, she totally just checked me out! whats up! how you doing sweet thang! ha

She catches my eye and smiles shyly, "well you look great to me." She looks down and I see a blush... Oh yeah she likes me! She likes me!...I really should stop singing in my head.

I look at her even though shes not looking back and even though I can feel her girlfriend staring holes through me, "thanks, you know I try...plus I'm not gonna lie," I lean in a little and whisper loudly, "I do get tipped more then I probably should and I'm guessing its not because of my friendly attitude"

She laughs "I bet." aaand shes flirting back...Oh ow, and she gets elbowed by the girlfriend. "Ow! What I'm sorry!" She says to the brown headed demon spawn and glances at me, then looks back down.

Yeah I really need to save this girl.

Super Ashley to the rescue! I've come to save the damsel in distress! Mean girlfriends beware!...Damn id look hella sexy in a superhero costume...I should look into that.

I give one last smile and leave so they can eat. I walk up to Madison "OK. I want her." I say matter of factly.

She smiles at me knowingly, "I know sweet heart. Good thing I'm your best friend and am going to help you out with the hot blond and crazy Jenny over there."  
Oh 'L word' reference, I've taught her well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, so that was a bust.

I saw evil girl go to the bathroom so I walked over there to try and talk to blondie. I got nervous...then kinda just stood there for a couple minutes looking like a total creeper.

ugh... then she saw me and I smiled weird and walked away.

god I'm a loser... Madison keeps laughing at me.

like right now shes waiting a table while pointing and laughing at me! Her table is giving her weird stares and keeps looking over here.

why does she always tend to freak people out.

I'm so dreading going back to her table but I havent been there in a while and they probably want their check...ok, breathe.

Now walk.

Good.

I get to there table and blondie gives me a questioning look, I look away and ask if everything was going good.

they ask for their check like I thought. I set that down VERY quickly and jogged away...I'm an idiot.

they did leave a good tip though..

I can't believe Im never going to see her again. they left and I did nothing. fuck my life...

Sso am I fucking great or what!" Holy shit! she scared the shit out of me!

"Damn it Madison! What did I say about sneaking up on me!"

She huffs and rolls her eye,s "Madison, when you sneak up on me it gives me a heart attach and it makes me want to vomit on your face," she says in a really high pitched voice that sounds nothing like me.

I smile, "exactly."

"You are so over dramatic," she says "anyways, I said your name, its not my fault you were day dreaming about your lost love!" she even put a hand on her heart. what a bitch.

"I was not!" I soooo was.

"yes you were. But thanks to me you dont have to pine anymore juliet!" Clever. "I talked to her sister."

Wait what? "When and how and why did you do that!" Oh my god what did she say. Fuck she probably embarrassed the shit out of me and now shes going to laugh in my face. Why do i put up with this shit.

"I saw you were tanking hard core and...hold on! Why did you sound scared! I helped you!" Well she thinks she did. she always thinks she does and it just ends up with me stuck at an arcade with a tranny.

Long story.

"Ok,ok. What did you do? Better? My voice calm enough for you?"

She smiles, "Yes, thank you. Anyways, I stopped her on the way out and found out a couple of things. She dosent like her girlfriend cause shes a bitch," duh "and she likes you." hm sounds good so far, "and they are going to be at the grocery store around 9."

"Coo...wait what does that have to do with anything?" least she didnt embarrasse me.

"You know? You are lucky you're hot because if you werent you wouldnt get any girls." She says while rolling her eyes.

"Hey I have game!" She's crazy.

"Yeah I'm sure standing behind someone like a creeper for 5 minutes breathing on their neck would totally get you some!"

"I was not breathing on her neck!" Sarcastic bitch. "God...just...ugh. Finish your story."

"anyyywayyys it meaannnsss that we are going to be at the grocery store too" she says in way that makes me feel like im 2... "so we can see them t..."

"I get it Madison. Fuck i'm not stupid!" She raises her eyebrows then walks away..

Ugh! She is so frustrating!

Madison calls back to me, when I look up she yells "Spener, her name is Spencer."

Spencer... I like it.

It fits and for some reason makes her even more cute...

Spencer

That name is going to be running through my head all day.

**Please review! Thankssss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm Back! Thank you all who read, reviewed, followed, or any of that jazz. I love it! you guys are the best! **

**well on with the show. I hope you like it!****Enjoy **

I'm at the store finally.

It took me about an hour and a half to get ready.

I hope I look ok.

I'm kinda freaking out and I can't stop looking around.

Madison stops the cart and glares at me. "What?" why am I out of breath.. Oh god I'm going to hyperventilate... Shit what is this girl doing to me.

Madison rolls her eyes, she's pretty good at that. "Will you stop looking around! we are supposed to 'run' into them..Jesus you look like you are going to steal something."

"Sorry... I'm just nervous. I don't know what I'll do when I see..." Fuck. I look at Madison wide-eyed and whisper, " I see them! Oh god. They are by the potatoes. Shit!"

Madison snorts, "God calm down girl. Just look at the bananas, pretend like your shopping and we will wait for them to come to us. ok?"

"OK" I breath..

Bananas.

Right. They look...Yellow.

Fuck im going to lose it!

Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up.

I hear Spencer's sister, "hey it's the girls from the restaurant earlier!"

Madison starts to talk, "oh yeah! Hey, I'm Madison and this is Ashley"...Why is it so quiet...Ow! Madison elbowed me in the ribs!

"What!?" Then I look up and see Spencer looking at me. "Oh. hehey guys.." I sound so stupid.

"Hey Ashley" she says. She's not looking at me funny anymore, hopefully she forgot about the creeper thing.

"Hi" I already said that. "Wha..um what are you guys doing here?" I sound like a douche now.

She smiles "I don't know actually...Kyla dragged me here." she says while pointing at her.

Then Kyla and Madison share an evil look. Way to not look suspicious.

"Yeah Madison dragged me here too" I look at Madison, then look back at Spencer and lean in closer to her " I think she comes here at night to pick up men" I whisper just loud enough for Madison to hear.

Spencer laughs and Madison punches me in the arm. " I do not! God it's the only time I can do my grocery shopping, jesus!" I laugh a little, It's so easy to frustrate her.

Kyla rolls her eyes then turns to Madison "Hey! since you know this place so well why don't you help me with my shopping?" She says in a hurry, then she grabs Madisons arm and starts to walk away. "Ok, cool. See you guys in a little."

Spencer gives me a weird look "What's wrong with them?" Kyla must know that I'm going to kill her, or she wouldn't of ran away that fast. They are both dead.. im going to key their cars, then punch them in the faces, then run them over with their keyed cars while they are on the ground from when I punched them in the face!

I look at Spencer and shrug "I don't know." Bitches.

So I look at Spencer and she's looking at me. At any moment I know this is going to get awkward, so I need to suck it up and be a (wo)man!

"Hey, um do you want to go get some coffee..or tea cause it's late, and I don't know if you want caffeine...But..Ya." UGH!

She smiles at me and giggles "That sounds great Ashley." Whats up! I gots it with the ladies. they be lovin some Ashley...Ok I have to stop doing this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So we are at the coffee place next door to the grocery store. I didn't even bother telling Madison and Kyla where we were going, since this is what they wanted.

Evil gnomes.

We have actually been talking and it hasn't been awkward...I know im surprised too.

"So I have a feeling this is what they wanted." Spencer says.

"Ha yeah they weren't really too secretive about it, were they?" I hope she's not mad or anything.

"Yeah I kinda figured when we ran into you guys. Kyla was really excited to see you." She says with a laugh.

Then she looks down. Oh god. she didn't want to do this. What was I thinking...Shit.

"Listen Ashley," this isn't going to end well is it? " I REALLY like you and this has been a lot of fun, it has but...I have a girlfriend. Even if Kyla doesn't like her and she's temperamental sometimes...She has her moments, and I'm not going to throw away a 3 year relationship for something that may, or may not work out. I'm sorry."

Wow. That hurt more than I thought it would. I've only know this girl for a day, and it feels like she ripped my heart out...Why did I think this was a good idea? Why was I so stupid?

Spencer gives me a sad smile then gets up " I'm going to go find Kyla. I still want to be friends cause we have a lot in common, and I don't want to lose your friendship so... I'm having a party tomorrow night, and I would love it if you would come... You could bring Madison if you want." She says in a hopeful voice.

I can't turn that face down. Even if right now it hurts to look at her. I know that going to this party is going to hurt me more but, I agree anyways. I still want to be around her. I want to be her friend and know more about her. So if I have to go through watching her and her girlfriend together then I will. Cause I don't know how long they are going to stay here, or how long we will stay in touch after they leave. I want to spend as much time with Spencer as I possibly can.

Ugh how can a girl do this to me in a fucking day.

I'm screwed.

x-x-xx-x-

"Ashley! You need to get up right now! You missed your shift, it was a whole 4 tables but still, get your ass up!" I really should get up. I've been in this position since Spencer rejected me last night.

Madison is still yelling at me, " Listen girl, she did tell you she likes you right?"

"Yes."

" Well good, that means you still have a chance. If what her sister was saying is true, then she'll wake up from this delusional state of hers, and see that you are a great girl...and that her girlfriend is a bitch!" She always knows how to make me feel better.

I turn over, look at her then sit up and put my head in my hands.

"I'm being stupid I just met this girl."

She smiles, "Yeah I never knew the whole love at first sight thing actually happens."

I laugh "Right? Ugh, ok im gonna take a shower then do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure thing chicka. I really wanted to go to Joe's." She hates that place.

"When have you ever wanted to go there?"

"When I know it's your favorite and your having a bad day." She says with an eyebrow raise. Oh of course.

I don't know what id do without that crazy bitch.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So Spencer called me when we were at Joes.

She was still seeing if I was going to that party.

I was going to say no but Madison forced the phone out of my hand and told her that we'd be there.

She then told me that she was going to make me the hottest I've ever been so I can make Spencer jealous... I don't know if this is a good idea but I kinda like it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm at Madisons and she's been gone for like 45 mins getting everything ready. I'm a little scared to be honest.

Finally she comes out with this proud look on her face. " You are going to be so hot, everyone is going to want you."

That doesn't sound so bad.

First she throws some clothes at me. I got a really tight black shirt it shows a little bit of my stomach, which is good cause I spend hours on these abs, then I put on a white very mini skirt.

She wants me to wear heels, I want to wear converse, but she says my legs will look so much better if I wear heels! ha god I really don't get any say in this.

So I go for the heels knowing that what Madison said is right. I walk to the mirror (I walk great in heels fyi) to look at myself and I got to give it to her, I look hot.

Like really hot.

My hair is wavy and I have dark eyeshadow with just a little gloss on my lips.

"Damn you look hot!" See told you.

"I got to give credit were credit is due," she smiles really big, "I need to call my mom, she gave me some good genes!" hahaha oh she looks pissed "I'm kidding!"

She just glares at me.

"Thanks Madison, I look really good."

"I know you do. I don't think Spencer will be able to keep her eyes off you." Spencer, for a little I forgot what this night was for.

wish me luck.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**party is next! Please review I really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo I am back! sorry I didnt update yesterday I drove to San Diego and had me some fun.(or I think I did haha)**

** I hope you like this chapter there is some serious stuff happening so hopefully I did it justice. **

**Enjoy!**

At the party.

Its pretty big, probably filled with all vacationers who somehow know each other, or they do when they are at the lake.

I walk in with Madison and I have already gotten a lot of looks. That's a good sign.

Madison has already walked off without me so I mingle and try to find Spencer. I spot her sister who looks at me with wide eyes and glances to her right. I see Spener and judging by that look she is really going to like this outfit.

Lets hope cause im walking towards her right now.

"Hey Spence." She turns around with a smile, sees me and that smile drops..Now her mouth is kind of hanging open and she hasn't stopped checking me out. OK wow this is working better than I thought "Spence?" she jolts up straight and looks me in the eyes.. "Ashley! oh hhhey, um how are, is it going...yeah."

god this is awesome.

"I'm good Spencer. Are you ok cause you are acting a little weird?" I say with a smile. She just looks around, clears her throat, and shakes her head "Oh no im fine, you just startled me that's all."

I give her a smile, but make it just a little bit sexy. "It's all good, Spence." I see her gulp. Ha I made someone gulp! I thought they only did that in movies!

I'm on a roll and need to keep going! "So Spence" I say with a little more gravel to my voice. I lean in to her ear, because you know, the music. "I was thinking about what you said the other day, and I really want to be your friend." I smirk and lick my lips, my tongue accidentally touches her ear.  
when I pull back I see her shiver and her eyes are lidded.

Wow.

She totally wants me. How did I even believe her little spiel! I need to figure out exactly what is up with her.

That is when I feel my body get pulled away from Spencer and I feel something hit the side of my face, then an agonizing pain, then nothing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Hmm.

Last thing I remember I was talking to Spencer, now my head hurts, and I'm on...a couch. I think.

I try to open my eyes but my left one is swollen and my right thinks it's a good idea to keep it shut. That is probably a good idea because now I feel the actual pain in my head.

ow.

ow. ow. ow.

ow.

"What the fuck happened?" I say this to no one in particular because well, im not going to open my eyes anytime soon.

"Oh god, Ashley are you ok?" ok, Kyla was not the first person I thought i'd hear.

"I'm alive, but my head feels like I got hit with a bat soooo." I let my sentence hang there because it hurts to talk or just move actually.

"Oh right! sorry, um, here take this asprin first." She puts two asprin in my hand, and hands me a glass of something. I take it quickly and hope its extra, extra strength.

Kyla starts to talk again. "Well fist off, you are in my room." Ok good start, "and you have been knocked out for about 20 minuets." Ok, not so good. I must have hit my head HARD!

"My mom already came and checked on you, she's a doctor, and said we should wait to see what happens. Since you're already awake, we just have to keep you like this for about 12 hrs or so, just incase." ok that makes it a little better I guess.

"Anyways, you were talking to Spencer and I guess Carmen thought you were getting to close, be cause she kinda just ran up to you and punched you in the face." She kinda laughed when she said that!

"Why is that funny, I'm in pain." I say. Bitch.

"I'm sorry it's just the image of her.. It was like all one big motion. She ran past and while still running reached her arm out to push you, which slowed her down enough to hit you. It still made her stumble a little and she had this weird face, like an angry pitbull. Sorry."She clears her throat while trying not to smile.

"no its ok. I bet if I was in your position it would seem funny to me, but you know-" right then I hear people yelling and its getting closer. This is not going to help my headache at all.

"Carmen stop! I have to go in there and see if she is ok." ohhhh its Spencer and her evil girlfriend that has fist made of brick!

"You are not going in there Spencer! You need to stay away from her, she likes you, and I don't trust you two together!" hehe be jealous bitch.

"I don't care what you think Carmen! You punched her in the face! God, you need to get your shit together or this isn't going to work anymore." she says this a little defeated and the door opens.

I should probably wipe this smile off my face.

"How is she?" Spencer says. Kyla goes to answer, but I talk "I'm fine, no thanks to your girlfriend... I hope I broke her hand." Spencer laughs a little and I feel her hand on my face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I don't know...I" she sighs " I knew she had a temper, but god. I never thought she would do something like this."

Kyla scoffs "Really Spence? Because everybody else did! They just thought it would be you laying on this couch." I feel like I shouldn't be here. This is a too personal conversation.

Hello awkward situation, how are you?

Spencer's hand is gone and I feel her get up. " Kyla! She isn't that bad. I don't know why you hate her so much!"

"I hate her because you deserve so much better Spencer! She manipulates you, can't you see that!" Ok the yelling. Not fun if you were wondering.

"Shes different when its just us" Spencer says in quiet voice.

"Of course she is Spencer! She has you to her self and that's how she wants it. She doesnt like any of your friends, she doesnt want you to hang around ANYONE, and if you do she has to be there glued to your hip!"

Spencer sighs and I feel the couch dip by my feet telling me she sat down. I pry open my one good eye and can see she has tears in her eyes. I sit up and grunt a little while holding my head. Not the best idea but it hurts worse to see her cry.

I put my hand on hers and try to give her my best smile. "Spence, I know you probably think that anything I say won't matter because I havent known you for long but... I have been in this situation before." I say

"She has," Madison says from the door," I almost lost her."

Spencer looks at me "what happened?" she looks genuinely interested, so I tell her.

"I met this girl a couple years back and it started out fine...it was great actually. We got along great, we liked all the same things, later I find out she probably hated everything I liked but only said it to make me like her more. It was fine for awhile, but then I started to stop hanging around my friends and when I did want to hang with them she would always get sad, or pout or do something to make me feel bad and cancel my plans. It kept going like this till I never saw anyone anymore, not even my family. One day we went shopping and I was talking to the cashier and when we got home she just started yelling. Yelling about how I was going to leave her for this cashier and I tried to calm her down telling her I was just being nice you know? Finally she calmed down but this wasn't the last fight. Stuff like this kept happening and the fights got worse over the stupidest things and she would make me feel like it was my fault. It started with yelling, then she started hitting walls or breaking dishes, then one night after I talked to a waitress for longer then her liking...she hit me. She cried and told me it would never happen again but it did and I forgave her every time."

By this time im crying, Spencer is looking at me with wide eyes, and Kyla is looking at Spencer with a knowing look, that this could be her. Madison clears her throat and speaks up,"One day at work Ashely was running late and when she came in her left eye was purple. I remember her telling me that she ran into a door, like I would believe her. I cornered her and made her tell me everything and she did, every last detail. I couldn't wrap my mind around how someone could do that, how they could hurt the one they loved. then I remember asking if that was the first time and all she could do was lift up her shirt and..god her ribs and her back, they were so bruised. She broke down right there, and that day I went to her house, packed all her stuff and moved her to my house. I wouldn't let her speak to that girl. I never let her out of my sight, not until she was out of that girls spell and realized that what she was in wasn't healthy."

Madison hates talking about this. whenever I try and bring it up she will change the subject. She hates how hurt I was and I think she hates that she didn't figure it out even more.

I look back to Spencer " Spence, it was bad. Really bad and it might not seen like that could happen to you, but my relationship started out just like yours."

Spencer looks at me then around the room. she stands and then leaves without a word. I hope its to think about what I said and not to go back to Carmen.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there! How are you doing on this great day? I want to thank all of you for reviewing and following it makes my day! So here is another chapter with another situation. Hopefully it goes well this time! **

**Enjoy**

I haven't talked to Spencer in about a week or so.

Ever since the whole crazy girlfriend fiasco she isn't returning my calls.

I've tried everything, I've gone over there but she locks herself in her room.

The only way I know that shes alive is because Kyla will come over every couple of days to talk to me, and get our opinion on what she should do.

I try to help, try to tell her all the right things but I really don't know.

"I know what to do!" but I guess Madison does.

Me, Madison and Kyla are sitting in my living room talking about all that has happened since we have met.

So much has happened in such a short amount of time that it feels like we have known the Carlins longer then we have.

Sure does seem like it, especially with my intense feelings for Spencer.

"Ok well that seemed easy, what is your plan?" I say a little sarcastically to Madison

"wellll," she says while giving me a mean look, "We need to ambush her!" she says like she just told us the best idea ever.

I laugh "and how is that suppose to help?" she is ridiculous sometimes. I don't know.

"We don't exactly ambush but...like we need to get her to somewhere and we will be there too." She says.

"Like the grocery store cause that worked out so well" I say. Ugh that was the worst day ever.

She looks at me then at Kyla "Not exactly like that, I mean we will have to plan it better...Like figure out what we are going to say so we don't make this worse."

kyla looks up and kinda nods her head "that's probably the only way we are going to see her, or get her to see us."

I don't know about this plan, it seems difficult. " How are we suppose to get her out of the house and away from Carmen?" I say a little worried.  
"I don't want her to get hurt again because she leaves the house with out her. We should try to do it at your house or maybe when the whole family is out we can get her alone somehow."

Kyla and Madison agree that the next time they are out that's when we are going to do it. We figure out what to say and what not to say. How to go about it so she doesn't run off. We need to go at it in a way that doesn't come on to strong, but will still get the point across.

All that we need to do now is figure out a way to get her by herself, and we can't do that untill we know where they are going.

Thats going to be the hard part.

Actually its all going to be hard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Madison burst into my room and looks...a little scared actually. She is waving her phone through the air, maybe like she just don't care, I'm not too sure.

She finally catches her breath and says, " Kyla just texted me." oh shit, is this it? " They are going to be at the pier in about an hour."

"Great, there is a lot of stuff there that can get them distracted while we talk to Spencer." I say while jumping up and getting me shoes and jacket.

Madison follows me into the living room were I grab my keys, "That is exactly what I was thinking." she says and we head out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The pier is a pretty cool place, just think Santa Monica pier with a little bit more shops and that's what this pier looks like, rides and all.

We make our way to a table and wait for a text from Kyla telling us where they are.

Finally after about the longest 45 minuets of my life Madison's phone beeps. Kyla says that they are going to the rides first, because bitchface Carmen really wants to go on the ferris wheel but Spencer is really afraid of heights, so she's not going.

This is our chance to get Spencer alone, so me and Madison head to the ferris wheel. When we get there we see them right away, Carmen and Spencer's parents are standing in line, while kyla and Spencer are standing out side the barrier talking to them. So we wait.

It takes about 15 minuets for them to get on the ride, now all Kyla has to do is get her away from there.

I see her lean in to say something, Spencer nods, and they start to walk towards the games.

I tell Madison we should walk the other way so we could "run into them".

Madison and I stand back and watch them till they pick a game to play, they walk a little then Spencer points to a game,(the one where you knock down the milk bottles).

they stop, give the carnie some money, and he hands her 3 baseballs. She steps back takes a breath and throws the ball, pretty hard I might add, probably all that pent up anger/frustration from all the stuff that has been going on. She only hits two of the 6 off, but they go flying.

The carnie looked a little scared.

She steps back and throws another but doesn't hit any.

that's when I walk up to her and say, "Don't worry I got this." I grab the ball and she watches as the milk bottles fall to the ground. HA yeah right.

I wish I was that confident.

I actually take a deep breath, nod to Madison and walk towards her. When I get there I pay the carnie and he gives me 3 baseballs. I take a ball and throw it hitting the middle of the milk bottle pyramid concoction. The middle two fly out while the top one falls down and hits the bottom row knocking one off, leaving 2 left.

I look at Spencer who still hasn't noticed I'm there and say, "see sometimes it doesn't matter how hard you throw it just where the ball lands."

I think I startled her a little because she turns to me rather quickly. "Ashley! What are you doing here?" she says.

I turn back to the game and throw my baseball knocking down the last two bottles, then the carnie hands me a pretty big stuffed bear. "I'm trying to give you a lesson on the fundamentals of knocking down milk bottles," I say as I hand her the bear,"and winning you this." I say with my best smile.

She looks at the bear, then back at me "I can't Ash." I give her a sad look and say, "just tell Carmen you won it."

She sighs and looks around.

By now Kyla and Madison have wondered off, so I grab Spencers hand "Come on. I'll buy you a corndog or something." She gets a worried look on her face and looks in the direction of the ferris wheel.

I squeeze her hand " I know of a food stand where you can see the ferris wheel well enough to know if they are getting off the ride. They wont be able to see us."

she looks at me with sad eyes, shakes her head and says "ok."

Ok that was going to be the hardest part of this plan.

Getting her to talk to me.

We get to the vendor and I get a lemonade while she gets some cotton candy. Its such a little kid thing to get, it boggles my mind that she is in an abusive relationship. We sit there for a while, while she people watches and I watch her. Looking so innocent eating her cotton candy.

Finally she looks up, "Why are you here Ashley?"

I swallow.

Ok this is it. " I havent seen you in a while, and the summer is almost over, so I thought I'd see how things are going. Ya know? Since we are "friends" and all." I say. "Your words not mine" I add quickly.

She opens her mouth to say something but doesn't. She is quiet for a minuet, " I'm not in an abusive relationship. I talked to Carmen and she's working this out. I just wanted to say that first off, but I am happy to see you." I don't know why she feels the need to lie to me.

"I'm glad to see you too, Spencer." I say "Why havent I lately?" This is the hard part, trying to get information but knowing when I'm pushing too hard so she wont run off. She sighs which she seems to be doing a lot.

Without looking at me she says " What happened at my party wasnt something I could just get over in a day Ashley. I had a lot of things to think about..." she looks up at me "and my conclusion in all this is: you all gave me reasons to dump Carmen, so I had to go back and do the pros and cons plus see her side of the argument. Sometimes I feel like Kyla wants Carmen gone more than she cares how it will affect me, you know? So I just had to shut everything out and let me work it out by myself."

"What did you work out?" I can tell she is having trouble wording things. Shes trying to make Carmen look like the victim, that's why she's all over the place.

"Well" she says, " I figured I should try to work with Carmen. See if we could fix this whole thing so the last 3 year wasn't a waste, you see cause this is what this whole thing is about, me and Carmen. Not anyone else. Not you, or Madison or Kyla, no one." she takes a breath, " I also figured that even though it doesnt seem like it, I had only know you for less than a week. I shouldn't give in to whatever this was," she says while waving a hand in between us,"and I sure as hell wasn't going to let you make me question my judgement. You had no right!" she says in a raised voice.

Shes mad.

I don't know if she is mad because she doesn't trust what I said, or that I pointed it out after a day and she couldn't figure it out after three years. I let her yell, it's probably helping her out a lot. Letting her let her anger out on me means she won't do it to Carmen, where she could get hurt. After she is done she looks defeated and gets up "Look Ashley, I'm a big girl and I can work this out myself. I appreciate that you care, but it's my decision." she says and walks away in the direction of the ferris wheel.

Madison and Kyla run up to me with questioning looks.

I shake my head."I barely got to talk. She told me she needs to figure it out on her own" I say," She really doesn't want Carmen to be who we say she is."

Kyla sighs and sits down next to me, "she is so stubborn" she says or more like grunts as she puts her head in her hands.

I smile and put my hand on her back " I've notice." I say " I also think we should wait awhile till shes not so defensive. we should actually give her time to work this out. Spencer seems like a capable girl and sooner or later she'll come to the same conclusion that we did."

they both agree cause there is nothing really else we can do, this whole "running into" them thing just never works out.

we get up and leave, saying we will talk in the morning.

We all just really need to go rest, and try not to think about Spencer.

**please review sweet thang!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, here I am again. How have you been?**

** I hope you like this update. It took awhile for me to figure out how to word this. I hope I did it justice.**

**Enjoy**

Ok, I've waited long enough. It's only been a week but still, that's a week too long.

I get out my phone and pull up Spencer's number, I wait a minute then just decide to send her a text. "Hi." that's simple right? I mean it's not asking too much. hopefully she responds.

It has been about 4 hrs since I sent that text to Spencer. I've checked my phone every other minuet and finally she texted me back. It said "Hi." Then a second text comes up, "can we meet tonight?" I KNOW im surprised too! I of course said yes, we decided to meet at the pier. She asked me not to tell anybody because she didn't want to get bombarded, so I agreed. I told her I was there for whatever she needed.

So around 8:00 I start to drive to the pier. I havent heard from Spencer all day, I hope she didn't decide to back out. If she did at least I know she will talk to me now. I just hope Carmen didn't catch her.

I pull up, and I see Spencer with her hood on looking over the pier into the water.

ok this is it.

Deep breath.

Lets go.

I get out of the car and head towards her. I get closer and hear her say " I didn't think you were going to come."

Wait. Thats not Spencer.

Carmen turns around with a smug look on her face. What a little bitch. I can't believe she did that. Ugh, I really did not want to fight tonight.

"Carmen, Why didnt this cross my mind?" she laughs, "Because you are a stupid little bitch." One. That doesn't even make sense, and two. HEY! I am not a bitch! I mean, yeah I am to her, but she deserved it! For being a possessive whore, and punching me in the face!

"Ok, then that settles it." I say and turn around to leave.

She rushes up and grabs my arm "Hey! I did not do all this so you could just walk away." she says. She pushes me back and starts to yell. "See the whole reason you are here is because for some god forsaken reason you got into my girlfriends head."

haha damn right I did. Oh yeah. ha...I probably shouldn't be tooting my own horn right now. She looks mad. "And I just wanted to get you alone, so I could tell you to stay the hell away from her. That whatever you are trying to do, it isn't going to work. Cant you see that already?"

"What are you going to do? Make me stop hanging around her? oh wait! I'm not your girlfriend, you can't control me, Carmen." annnnnd she hit me.

Again.

Maybe I shouldn't of said that. But god damn it does she piss me off. Oh and there she goes kicking me in the stomach. Holy hell does that hurt.

"No. I'm going to do that, but if you keep trying to talk to Spencer then this is going to hurt a lot more."

ugh.

that's all I can say right now. I knew she was psycho, but shit dude! Who does this! We aren't in some movie.

I go to get up, and she tries to push me back down. I use all my strength to push her away, and hurry to get into my car. I finally get my car started and drive away. I really need to get Spencer away from her.

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Madison wasn't up when I got home so I took a shower and went to bed.

I'm pretty banged up.

There isn't enough makeup to cover this eye up in the morning. Madison is going to freak.

I get up the next morning and at least try to cover this thing up, So it wont look that bad. Puffy eye isn't really my color...or something like that.

Idk, but I look like shit.

I walk into the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possi.. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ok that was a bust. Shes already awake. Shit. She runs up to me and touches my eye, which by the way, OW. "ow," I say and step back. "Watch it man hands that hurts!" I put my hand up to my eye and walk around her to get to the fridge. I open it to see if I can find something cold to put on my eye. I can tell Madison is still in the same spot just looking at me. Probably with her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face.

I grab a bag of peas from the freezer and go to sit down. Oh, and there she is just like I said. so predictable. "Would you believe me if I said I fell into a door?" I say. she gives me this weird look "Holy shit Ashley, are you seeing that bitch again! If you are I swear to god I will beat your ass!"

"NO!" I say quickly. "no,no, a world fo no." why did I just sound like Buffy? Not the point. "I havent talked to her for god knows how long. Jeeze do you really think I would go back to her?"

"I...I don't know what to think Ashley." she sighs "what happened?"

I tell her the story and the whole time she has this stunned look on her face. "And then I drove home. that's it." She keeps shaking her head "Does she think she's in a movie or something! who does that. that's fucked up. We have to tell Kyla and get Spencer away from Carmen pronto."

haha she said pronto. "I agree but we should have her over, because if we tell her when she is in the house with Carmen I don't know what she would do."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok. Makeup on eye, bangs in face, hat, I think Im ready to go. I turn to leave my room and GOD DAMN IT. there are a pair of sunglasses on my dresser.

SUNGLASSES!

why didn't I think of that. Fuck it, this shit took me an hour.

I walk down stairs to where Kyla and Madison are waiting for me.

"Took you long enough, now why am I here, and why are you guys acting all weird?" Kyla says. So we figure that I should ease Kyla into this, hence the makeup. I was too occupied with that tho so I kinda forgot to figure out how to go about the telling her thing.

"Well, um..." startin strong! Kyla gives me a weird look.

"Why are you turned all weird? You look like a retarded emo." wow.

"Thanks kyla, jesus." I look at Madison, hoping she sees Im having trouble with this.

she nods, "So, What if I told you Ashley saw Carmen last night?" I don't know if she knows what 'ease' means.

Kyla's eyes go huge "What do you mean? Like she saw her in passing or on purpose? Oh my god are you sleeping with her!?"

"WHAT!? ew Kyla. jez thats where you go with that...god. what the hell?"

"What happened!?"

"Well." I say. looking to Madison then back to Kyla. Uum." I really don't know what to say.

Madison walks over to me, grabs a napkin off the counter, and wipes the makeup off my eye.

I hold my breath waiting for Kyla's reaction. Her eyes go wide then she kinda just...goes still.

she's not moving.

Like a statue. "ok." ok. that's all she has to say. ok. I got punched in the face!

she turns and goes to grab her keys. but not before I really get a good look at her.

I know that look.

Those are crazy eyes.

"MADISON STOP HER" I yell. Without thinking she jumps at her and grabs her by the shoulders.

Madison with really wide eyes looks at me "What do I do!" Kyla is just looking at her with her head tilted to the side, and a little smile on her face.

I'm really freaked right now.

I run up behind kyla and grab her keys.

this is what gets her moving.

Her head swings around like a fucking owl and now she's after me.

With the girliest scream ever, I run to the bathroom and lock myself inside. In seconds Kyla is banging on the bathroom door.

"Ashley! Give me my keys right now! I'm going to go kick that bitches ass, but not before I kick yours for stealing my fucking keys!"

haha holy shit. I don't know if I'm laughing because Kyla never cusses or because I'm scared out of my mind.

All the sudden I hear Madison yell "Ashley she is going to turn on meeee!" I smile because Madison really has never had the opportunity to actually be over the top. she just does it when she doesn't need too. "I'm going to distract her on the count of three and you better let me in!"

I hear a one, two, three, and then a thump. the pounding stops and the screaming stops. I am at the door and right as I unlock it Madison pushes her way in. She goes to lock the door behind her and I hear, "What the hell, Madison!"

I look at her with wide eyes, "What did you do?" she looks at me and out of breath says "I grabbed her legs and pulled her as far back as I could...I think she may have hit her head on something." I shake my head and walk to the door.

"Are you ok, Kyla?" She huffs and I think she sits against the door.

"Just give me my keys Ashley." She sounds defeated. at least she is calmed down.

"Listen Kyla, I told you this because I thought you should know, and I also thought you'd be the one who had the level head about it."

"Shes with my sister right now Ashley! Why wouldn't I act like this?" she says.

I open the door and she stands up. I look at her "She hurt me because she thinks I am a threat to her and spencer. Shes not going to hurt her, not when she thinks there is someone out there who could take Spencer away from her." I take a step towards her and hand over the keys. "She is probably being extra nice to her now because of what she did to me. she knows its going to get back to her, so I need you to sit down, take a deep breath and let's try to not make this worse."

"ok, fine. Then what do we do?" Kyla sighs.

"KIDNAP HER!" God Madison.

I give her an eye roll "Noo," I say "I think we should just go over there. We can walk in and just tell her straight up what happened. I dont know how else to do it."

"It might be the only way to get through to her" Madison says. "We can go in and let Ashley talk while we make sure Carmen doesn't do anything stupid."

kyla nods

"well.. lets do this."  
x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**It looks like the big showdown is coming up! Then this story will be coming to an end. **

**let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't update right away I was in Catalina. Thank you all again for reviewing I hope you like this last chapter.** **I'm really happy with the ending.**

**enjoy!**

We get to Spencer's house and walk up to the door.

I decided on the way over here that this is going to be it for me. I have tried everything I can, and if this doesnt work then I dont think anything I do will. Maybe I just made up the connection between Spencer and I. They will be going home soon enough, and if Kyla still needs help, ill give her advice but I'm not going to intervene after this.

I hope this works.

We walk into Kyla's and head straight to the den. When we get downstairs Spencer and Carmen are playing air hockey. They see us and stop. Carmen walks in front of Spencer. "what the hell are they doing here?" she says.

Kyla rolls her eyes, "they are MY friends Carmen. I can bring them here if I want. We are just going to watch tv, you don't have to be down here if you don't want to."

I walk around to the couch to sit down, I take off my glasses. I look up at Spencer and she's looking right at me with a shocked face. "Oh my god Ashley what happened?" she says. Carmen turns to Spencer "Hey Spence, did you want to go get something to eat?" Spencer glances at her, "sure Carmen, one sec." She looks back at me, "are you ok?" Carmen is getting antsy. "Come on Spence lets just go." she says.

I keep looking at Madison and she just gives me a reassuring glance.

I take a breath.

"I texted you." I say.

Spencer gives me a look "what?"

"I texted you, and you asked me to meet you."

"What? no I didn't." she says.

"I didn't know that," I say looking over at Camen."I went to meet you, but Carmen was there instead." Spencer tuns to Carmen "What!? is that where you were last night? I thought you said you went to the store?" Carmen looks at me then at her. You can tell she is getting mad. "I did go to the store! why are you listening to her, Spencer. you know she just wants to break us up!"

Spencer shakes her head, "let me see your hand." she says while holding out hers."Come on Carmen. If you were where you said you where then you have nothing to hide. SO, let me see your hand."

Carmen doesn't move. Spencer walks up to her and grabs her hand. Hard. It makes Carmen wince. How come I didn't think of this? Look at her hand. that's all I had to say.

I guess Carmen didn't think this through. Of course Spencer would think of that. Shes perfect. aaanndd I need to stop this train of thought.

Spencer is looking at Carmen's hand. I can see the bruises from here. Spencer looks up and shakes her head. " I need to get out of here."

She turns and walks out the door. Me and Carmen take a step to chase after her. I look at Madison, she nods."I think you should stay in here Carmen." she says, I hear Kyla speak up as I walk out the door. "Yeah, I have a lot of stuff to say to you."

I walk out of the room and Spencer is already out of sight. I chance that she went outside and walk towards the living room. As I pass through the kitchen, I see Spencer out on the back porch, looking out into her yard.

"Hey." I say as I sit down next to her. She doesn't move, or speak, she just keeps looking out into the yard. I look at her, she looks so sad and confused. "I know you probably want to be alone, because your whole world has turned upside down, but I just wanted you to know that I m here. I want to help. You know I've been in this situation. Even though it doesn't seem like you want to talk, it will help, I swear." I sigh and look up at the sky, "You know where to find me, just.. take your time and think everything through. If you don't, you will end up back with Carmen and this will happen all over again. I get up and look at her once more. Then I go to head inside.

"Ashley?" I hear faintly from behind me. I turn around and see those blue eyes staring at me with a lost look. "Thanks." she says. I wish I could just go up to her and hold her. I want to make that lost look disappear. That's not what she needs. She needs time and that's what I m going to give her. So I walk inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

it's been 3 weeks since the incident.

It's getting colder and the vacationers are leaving. The season is almost to an end.

I haven't seen any of the Carlin's since that night. I have cut myself off from anything that has to do with them, so I wouldn't try to help spencer again, plus it helps me not think of her so much.

Madison came to me today and said that they are leaving today. She told me like she wanted me to do some big romantic gesture. Like this is some god damn fairytale. Just because I want it doesn't mean that its going to happen. What did we think was going to happen anyway? We were going to get together and what? She doesn't live here. She has a whole life somewhere else. She vacations here. Did they think, did I think, that her being here 3 months out of the year, and maybe some holidays, would really work for us?

I've thought about this, that's all I've been doing.

Now I know it wouldn't work.

She is fragile.

She just got out of a serious relationship, and not a good one. She needs time for herself, and time to think about everything.

Its like im on repeat.

I just wish this isn't what she needs. I wish that it could all be like everyone wants it to. Everyone but her.

I told her I'd give her time and that's what i m doing.

It just seems like she needs more time than I thought. Time. God I hate time.

that's when my phone goes off. It s a text from Spencer.

It just says, 'There's always next summer'

We will both go on with our lives, and figure out our shit.

Apart.

But I smile, because there will always be next summer.

END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well That's it. I hope you liked it. I know I put them through a lot but not everything works out you know. hope it's not a disappointment but it is left so I can make a sequel. Maybe one where they meet next summer and there is some cute, shy first date stuff. Nothing so extreme like this one, or this can be it. Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
